Offspring
by Lord Shippou
Summary: . I finally got the 2nd chapter to Offspring up, the sequel to a Crazy Little Thing Called Love by The Queen of Swords. The first chapter might not make sense for a while but it will come together, I hope you enjoy it. ^_^
1. Offspring Chapter 1

Offspring  
  
  
Kagome: INU-YASHA!   
Inu-Yasha: Ka... gome?  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha... please get up.  
Inu-Yasha: I'm sorry I-  
Kagome: NO! Don't be it's not your fault, let's just get you out of here, O.K.!  
Inu-Yasha: I love you... Kagome  
Kagome: *Smile* I know, but this is no time to get romantic, this place is going to fall in any minute.  
Inu-Yasha: ... The shards...  
Kagome: WOULD YOU FORGET THE SHARDS FOR ONCE!  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome?   
Kagome: The shards don't mean anything as long as were together right? It's just you and me together, you promised we'd be together always and nothing would get in our way. So please Inu-Yasha, lets go.  
Narrator: Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome picked her up and gave her his Happy smile ^_*  
Inu-Yasha: So that means were always going to be together right.  
Kagome: Well... yeah!  
Inu-Yasha: Until we die?  
Narrator: Kagome's eyes lit up and went calm.  
Kagome: Yes.  
Narrator: Inu-Yasha gave her a suspicious look.  
Inu-Yasha: So you'll bare my pups?  
Kagome's face turned blood red  
Kagome: WHAAAA... Bu, uh, WERE INSIDE A CASTLE THATS ON FIRE! HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT NOW?  
Inu-Yasha quickly got up picked up Kagome and Jumped out a near by castle window and hopped through a few tress and landed on a branch about five stories up.  
Kagome: What are you doing? We have to see if the others are ok and I thought you were hurt?  
Inu-Yasha: Are you going to bare my pups?   
Kagome: take me down.  
Inu-Yasha: Not until you tell me.  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, Take. Me. down.  
Inu-Yasha: Pups.  
Kagome was starting to worry about her friends and did not like how high she was. She thought about saying the "S" word but then looked down and saw the consequence if she did.  
Kagome: Please Inu-Yasha; let's go find the others.  
Inu-Yasha: If you said we're going to be together forever then you can answer this question are you going to BARE MY PUPS?  
Kagome: YES INU-YASHA I'M GOING TO BARE YOUR PUPS IN THE FUTURE, CAN WE GO DOWN N-  
Kagome stopped when she realized what she had screamed out. Inu-Yasha on the other hand, puffed up with pride and gallantly carried Kagome to safety.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Outside staring at the burning castle were Miroku and Shippou waiting for their friends to come out proudly with the last of the Shikon shards.  
Shippou: They made it right? There probably went out back... Muriko?  
Muriko: I don't know, their chances are fifty-fifty they could be all right or...   
Shippou's eyes started to teer up  
Shippou: You mean ... dead? *whimper*  
Miroku: Yeah... I MEAN NO! they're probably taking their time savoring their victory... and each other as well.  
Shippou: You mean there doing it at a time like this?  
Miroku: NO! ... Well, at least I don't think so... They shouldn't be.  
Miroku and Shippou looked at each other then turned away.  
Miroku: (I wonder if they are, could they be? Would they... Oooooh Kagome naked, Eeeeeeewww Inu-Yasha naked, Oooooh Kagome Naked! )  
Shippou: (They wouldn't. I know Kagome and she wouldn't *Gasp* Maybe Inu-Yasha is hurt and unconscious and Kagome is-)  
Miroku: (Nakeeeed, with no clothes and I just accidentally happen to walk upon the scene and-)  
Shippou: (Rescue Kagome, I'll be her hero and Inu-Yasha will probably-)  
Miroku: (Beat me, then he'll tell Sango and she'll beat me, then Kagome will-)  
Shippou: (Tell Inu-Yasha about me rescuing her and he'll probably-)   
Miroku: (Beat me again, and again, and again, then when he gets tired he'll-)  
Shippou: (Carry me all the way to Kaede's house where everybody will be there to-)  
Miroku: (Beat me, then they will probably-)  
Shippou: (Make a big dinner for me and everybody will-)  
Miroku: (Hate me-)  
Shippou: (Forever! )   
*Bam, Bam*  
Before Shippou and Miroku could step out their trance they were on the ground with two large lumps on their heads.  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha! That was not necessary. And look! You hit Shippou to hard and now he's unconscious!  
Inu-Yasha: I only patted them on the head. Besides they weren't doing anything. Just staring at the burning inferno that's coming this way!  
Kagome looked towards the castle and the fire that was creepy closer to her and her friends.  
Miroku: Kagome I'm so glad your not naked.  
*BAM*   
Kagome: INU-YASHA!  
Inu-Yasha: WHAT! He deserved it!  
Kagome: Yes he did, but now he's unconscious too.  
Inu-Yasha: ... Shit!  
Kagome: You are too weak to carry all of us. I'll get Shippou and you get Muriko. There is supposed to be a river down a few... Inu-Yasha what are you doing?  
Inu-Yasha was picking up Miroku and Shippou and had a serious look on his face.  
Inu-Yasha: Get on and let's go.  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha I don't.  
Inu-Yasha: THERE IS NO TIME TO ARGUE NOW GET ON.  
Kagome was startled but said nothing and climbed onto Inu-Yasha's back. Inu-Yasha jumped in the air and started for Kead'as house.  
Kagome: (Ooooh Inu-Yasha, you don't know how much I wanted to argue with you... but I'll wait till...)  
Inu-Yasha: You don't have to.  
Kagome: Huh?  
Inu-Yasha: Bare my pups. You don't have to. Sorry, I asked that stupid question.  
Kagome: It wasn't stupid. I think it would be nice.  
Inu-Yasha: Um Kagome.  
Kagome: Yeah?  
Inu-Yasha: I've been living in your world for three years now and we have really gotten to know each other pretty well, right?  
Kagome: (What are you getting at Inu-Yasha) Yeah!  
Inu-Yasha: well, your mom assaulted me a few months back, and we started talking about... the future for you and me.  
Kagome's heart started beating faster and faster and she knew Inu-Yasha could feel it.  
Kagome: Maybe we should talk about that later, it feels kind of weird talking about personal stuff while flying with shippou and Miroku unconscious. And I'm not sure that they're really unconscious now-  
Inu-Yasha started banging Shippou and Miroku's head together.  
Kagome: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Inu-Yasha: I'm making sure they're unconscious so we can talk.  
Kagome: Don't do that we can wait to talk.  
Inu-Yasha: Um not really.  
Kagome: What do you mean?  
Inu-Yasha: Well I'm going with Sesshomaru to the U.S for two months and when I get back you'll be starting college.  
Kagome: Oh my god, I totally forgot about that.  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah and I've been putting this off for a long time and I'm not sure how to...  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha! What are you trying to say?  
Inu-Yasha: You said we're going to be together forever right?  
Kagome: Yes, I did.   
Inu-Yasha puffed his lungs up with air.  
Inu-Yasha: So it's OK, if we get married?  
Kagome froze, her heart-beating faster than it ever has. She clutched to Inu-Yasha but her eyes went huge and I'm not talking your regular huge eyes. I'm talking psycho huge eyes with and skin as pale as snow.  
Kagome: YES! I mean yeah yes mmhm. (Oh crap is he going to ask me, did he ask me, was that a proposal, I don't know, why am I talking to myself, Why did I ask myself that, I'm going to vomit, yes that's what I'll do, vomit. Then everything will be fine.)  
Inu-Yasha: Um Kagome.  
Kagome: Mmhm.  
Inu-Yasha: Will you... marry me?  
Kagome: YES!  
Shippou: Yay you go Inu-Yasha!  
Kagome: HUWARF!  
Shippou: AAAAHHHHHH GET IT OF ME GET IT OF!  
Kagome: I feel sick.  
Miroku: what's going on!  
Shippou: AAAAHHHHHHH.  
Inu-Yasha: STOP I'M LOOSING BALANCE!  
Miroku: WHATS GOING ON!  
Kagome: I'm so happy, Hub-Brwarf  
Miroku: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
While all that was happening, two warriors are battling to the end  
HUH!  
Samurai Black: BLACK DEMON DEVOUER!  
ReiRei: Prettyyyyy... Babyyyyyyy... SPACE BALLOON.  
A couple miles of the coast of Tokyo on abandoned cruise ship, two powers clash together creating tidal waves that consumed the coast of Tokyo.  
ReiRei: You shall never win this battle or any other Black samurai for justice is on my side.  
Black Samurai: Heh! That's all! I have a giant sword that will separate you body from your head on my side and its more dependable than JUSTICE. BLACK CRIMSON!  
Pretty ReiRei managed to dodge the attack but did not notice the samurai was using it as a diversion to go behind her.  
Pretty ReiRei: uhg!   
Black Samurai grabbed pretty ReiRei's neck   
Black Samurai: Stupid, stupid little girl, you should have noticed that attack.  
ReiRei: (I'm going to die! He's going to kill me!)  
Black Samurai bent closer to whisper something in her ear   
Black samurai: Guess what... I'm not going to kill you.  
Pretty ReiRei: (WHA!)  
Black Samurai put one arm around her stomach and the other around her neck.  
Black samurai: Ya-know, I really do admire you Pretty Priestesses, long legs, and tight suits.  
ReiRei: (Guys, COME HELP ME!)  
Black Samurai: But not sexually, I mean after all I am a girl.  
ReiRei: (WHAT) But you so flat, tall and really bulky, and your voice it so deep and low, and did I mention flat. But that does explain why you never go down when I kicked you down there.   
Black Samurai: SHUT UP, you stupid girl let me tell you why I'm not going to kill you.  
The Black Samurai squeezed ReiRei's neck harder  
Black Samurai: Did you know that the seventh Pretty Priestess lives?  
ReiRei: (Wha! The seventh priestess, the one that can end all of this) No! You lie. She was killed over 500 years ago and priestesses can never come back from the dead. It's impossible. The stars forbid it.  
Black Samurai: Ah though your words are true, it is possible, never underestimate the heart and it's influences on the soul and mind of a priestess.  
ReiRei: Why are you telling me this?  
Before the Black Samurai could answer she was struck in the back by some force.  
Voice: CRYSTAL SHOCK WAVE!  
Black Samurai: Gyaaaaaaaa!  
The black Samurai dropped ReiRei and jumped away.  
ReiRei: Guys!   
Above ReiRei were five other pretty Priestesses with synchronized underwear.  
First girl: I am Pretty Jensen Priestess of the Dark universe. Goddess of death!  
Seconded girl: I am Pretty Sakura of the green universe. Goddess spirit!   
Third Girl: I am Pretty Suesen of the Angelic Universe. Goddess of light!  
Fourth Girl: I am Pretty Shine of the Crystal Universe. Goddess of strength!   
Fifth Girl: I am pretty Dejue of the Wise Universe. Goddess of Wisdom!  
ReiRei jumped up with them  
ReiRei: And I am Pretty ReiRei of the Solar Universe. Goddess of Truth!   
All Girls: We are the Petty Priestesses.  
Jensen: Where did he go?  
Suesen: I don't know.  
Sakura: I saw him running through a portal, but I didn't want to interrupt our Priestess Cheer!  
Jensen: Why didn't you say anything we could have stopped him you IDIOT!   
Sakura: Awww come on Jensen, at least ReiRei is safe!  
Jensen: That is so it, DIE PREPPY GIRL!  
Dejue: ReiRei, What happened?   
ReiRei: ...The seventh priestess lives... And that demon guy is a GIRL. 


	2. Offspring Chapter 2

Offspring Chapter 2  
  
  
  
In a huge mansion in the sunny state of California certain two demons sit down to have some lunch. And talk of the past and what the future will bring.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" The older male said to the man across the small kitchen table.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where in the world did you learn to cook? At first I was thought I would hate it or maybe you would try to poison me! But now I see that I was horribly mistaken! Inu-yasha, this is delicious!" The man sarcastically exclaimed.  
  
Inu-yasha narrowed eyes.  
  
"Shut up, it's just ramen. And I could've cooked something else but didn't feel like it."   
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"Forgive me, I was just joking. This is actually very . . . good. The food I eat is usually gourmet. But this is still surprisingly good. I will have to get some of this in the house. Without Hisui knowing of course, she'd probably have a fit if she knew I was eating this 'junk', as she calls it. To bad we have to go back tomorrow, to Japan." Sesshoumaru frowned at his brother's sudden withdrawn posture.  
  
"And here I was thinking you would be happy about it!"   
  
Inu-yasha sighed "It's nothing, I'm just tired."   
  
"Liar. I know what it is." Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and smiled. "She's mad at you again isn't she? About the last minute trip to California."   
  
Inu-yasha sighed, leaned back in his chair to at his brother.  
  
"When I told her about the trip she snapped, we argued and I left. I had no idea why she got mad."   
  
Inu-yasha took of his scroll bracelet that created the illusion that he was human and tossed it on the table.  
"When we got on the plane I remembered, it's the twins' birthday today and I'm missing it."   
Sesshoumaru looked surprised. "Oh yes, Key and Minh, they're turning ten, right?"  
  
"No, eleven., Kagome wouldn't have been so angry with me if it had just been a regular week or day. I have missed so many of their events, Key's soccer games and her gymnastics performances. Minh's award ceremony for his grades and not to mention that I was only at their last birthday for a couple of hours." Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"If you had asked I would have let you have those days off." Inu-yasha laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I know, but it seems like every time I'm not there you and Hisui get into an argument and you go to work ready to kill. Remember what happened to your last personal assistant, Hitaruki Anogi, when he asked you if he could have the next day off?"  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Exactly, no one ever saw him again, his family just had the funeral a few weeks ago, and his death is an unsolved mystery."  
  
"Oh." Sesshoumaru smiled and shrugged.   
  
Inu-yasha started to play with his bracelet. "Are you and Hisui ever going to split up?"  
  
"Oh I'm not sure. We do have a lot of arguments, but then we get back together and have the most amazing sex afterwards."  
  
"I did not need to hear that."  
  
"I know." Sesshoumaru smiled brightly "You know you never gave me those pictures." Inu-yasha looked confused.  
  
"What pictures."  
  
"The pictures of Mihn and Key, don't you think their uncle should have at least one picture of them?"  
  
"Hmm. Yeah, but Kagome sent them all away to relatives and she won't let me have the ones at the house because her mom claimed them already." Inu-yasha tilted his chair back. " Key's hair is fully white now."  
  
"Really now? The last time I saw her she still had black streaks, but she didn't seem to mind, I think she likes looking like her father." Inu-yasha smiled.  
  
"Mmhm, Kagome says she looks exactly like me, except that she's a girl and she has Kagome's eyes, but she is also frail like Kagome and can hurt easily."  
"Like father, like daughter, ne?"  
  
"Yeah but her strength is also increasing! That's why she's the star player of the soccer team. She kicks the ball so hard it knocks the breath out of anyone who gives hit by it! And I'm starting to feel sorry for her team mates!  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "Well, I do too! Those human's have no idea what they are up against! And really dear brother, you must teach her to control herself before someone gets hurt."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I don't think she'll understand."  
  
"And Mihn, he looks so much like Kagome. He has her brains too, which I think is a good thing. Remember when we all found out his little 'gift'?"   
  
Inu-yasha choked on the noodles that he just put in his mouth. "Mm… (Cough)… yeah."  
  
"Ahahaha, Hisui now calls him the 'little Devil Child'."  
  
"Really!"   
  
"Yes, she'll think twice before ever making him mad again, or hurting Key." Inu-yasha slapped a proud smile on his face and continued to eat his noodles. "Wait, you weren't there were you Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha shook his head.  
  
"No, but Kagome explained all the details."  
  
"Yes, I remember I only remember part of it, for I was in the restroom. I remember coming out of the bathroom and finding Key crying."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *   
  
"AAAHHHhhhhAAAAHHHHaAAAAHHH!"  
  
"Shut up! You insolent child! It is your fault for being meddlesome; you really do have the brains of your father." Hisui starts to walk away as Kagome walks in holding Minh.  
  
Minh and Kagome run over to Key. "What's going here . . . Key? What's wrong?"   
  
"She slapped me, she slapped me."   
  
Kagome's eyes widen with fury "YOU DID WHAT!?!"   
Hisui turned and sneered at Kagome.  
  
"I must say, Kagome dear, in all of my years your child is the most ugly, ignorant, annoying little thing I have ever come across and is extremely rude and dis-."   
  
Hisui paused when she noticed Mihn's eyes had begum to turn a luminescent yellow and his teeth into fangs. His hair started to rise as if by an errand wind and a purple aura became noticeable around his small frame.  
  
"What is wrong with your other little beast?" Hisui asked.  
  
Kagome looked down and saw Minh surrounded by miko energy. Before she could say anything, Minh flew at Hisui, attaching himself to her and sank his newly formed fangs into her thigh. Screaming in rage   
Hisui raised clawed at his back trying to remove him, only to realize that she no longer had claws, she had human hands.  
  
"What . . . he's turning me into a human!… GET HIM OFF ME!" Kagome set Key down and watched in silence. After a while she realized that Minh would have to let go or Hisui would die.  
  
"Minh let go. Minh, honey, you don't have to but I want you to let her go." At the sound of his mother's voice and her touch, Minh let go and fell into a deep sleep in his mother's arms.  
  
"Minh. . . . Minh?" Kagome shook him desperately hoping to awaken the child. Minh now looked like the smaller version of Sesshoumaru. Key, peeking over her mother's shoulder, bent over to examine her little brother. He looked the same but scent had changed a little. Detecting another strange sent, Key looked across the room to find Hisui, a now extremely OLD, extremely UGLY, old woman huddled in the corner.   
  
She scrunched up her nose, pointed and said "Ew! Mommy look! She looks old now. And she smells funny too!"   
  
At that Hisui ran to the nearest mirror, screamed, and ran to her room. From within breaking furniture could be heard.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu-yasha spit out his Ramen, laughed and said, "Funny every time, a laugh for all ages."  
  
"It is funny, but guess who spent the night telling her she's not ugly." Sesshoumaru murmured.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes, at this time, were watering up and he was clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
"I never heard that part, it makes the story even funnier." He gasped.   
  
Sesshoumaru, however, wasn't smiling. "I don't see what's so funny about that, but why is Mihn so overprotective of his sister? How do you know something like that won't happen again?"   
  
Inu-yasha crossed his arms sat back and thought for a while. "I really don't know... he's been that overprotective of her since they were born. Every time someone tried to touch Key he would cry or hit them with his bottle, usually both."   
  
Sesshoumaru leaned forward. "When do you and Kagome plan to tell your children of their origins. Have you thought of what might happen to them in the future?"   
  
Inu-yasha flattened his ears and looked to the side. "We're not really sure what to do. Kagome and I decided to just take things as they come. When Kagome and I linked our lives together with the Shikon Jewel . . . we . . . we never thought it would effect our offspring. They could either live normal lives and die before we do or their aging will slowly start to decrease as they grow older. We're afraid of how they will react to it. I'm more afraid of having my pups die before me." The room fell silent for a minute until Sesshomaru broke the silence.  
  
"Well whatever happens I know you don't regret having them."   
  
Inu-yasha smiled. "Yeah"  
  
"Do you and Kagome plan to have more?"  
  
"More what?" Inu-yasha asked, Sesshomaru chuckled.  
  
"More children of course."   
  
Inu-yasha licked his lips and leaned his leaned back.  
  
That's something Kagome and I haven't discussed, I think we'll wait and see . . . Will you and Hisue ever have children?"   
  
Sesshoumaru laughed at the thought. "I… am not sure, I doubt it though."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I don't think two powerful demons should have children. They would probably grow more powerful than their parents. Plus it would be weird to think of you guys having a kid and the fact the Hisue would be raising him or her."   
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. "I see, you fear that Hisue will raise the child to hate and try to kill you or your offspring. Sadly, Hisui wouldn't care if you happened to kill the child, it would just save her the time of killing the child herself."   
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Hmm, well we must be off, our plane leaves in an hour and a half and it takes an hour to get there, and a half an hour to get everything situated with."  
  
Inu-yasha smiled "Or we could relax for an hour and then race the rest of the way there."  
  
"Inu-yasha, don't you think people would notice two demons running to the airport?"  
  
"Come on we'll be running too fast for them to notice, besides we're in California, lets have some fun!"  
  
"No. I am not running through this stupid city. The last time I got lost on Skid Road, I had to kill a lot of people. I got my favorite Armani suit ruined"   
  
Inu-yasha pouted. "Fine . . . you're just getting old."  
  
"What!?"  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Back in Japan at Kagome's house, she and her mother sit and talk while they set up Minh and Key birthday party.   
  
"Kagome, will you let it go, didn't he call and say he'll be here tonight, it's better than nothing, isn't it."  
  
  
Kagome folded her arms. "But he should've been here today, he has missed so many of our children's events, I am sick and tired of taping everything he has missed. He is so sleeping on the couch tonight."   
  
"Kagome, stop pouting like a child and- KEY DON'T STAND ON THE COUCH PLEASE! Sorry. I know it must be hard for you to have him away. But think how I felt every time you left for the feudal age I missed so much of your teenage life, then all of a sudden you are grown and married. I complained at first but I learned to deal with it."   
  
Kagome frowned. "So what, you're saying is this is payback?"  
  
"Hmm, well, something like that!"   
  
Kagome gets up and goes to the kitchen to prepare the cake when she hears a voice in the kitchen. She immediately takes out the small little spray bottle she had in her pocket and starts to look around for the mysterious little creatures that are stalking her. "Come on you little parasites, I know you're around here somewhere, don't you want some water."  
  
"Please Kagome, you must help us! The evil is getting closer!"   
  
Kagome turns toward the cabinets over the stove.   
  
"Ok listen, I have a party to chaperone and my husband is missing it, I am NOT in a good mood."  
Kagome slowly reached for the cabinet door. She was ready to pounce.  
  
"Mommy?"   
  
Kagome jumped in surprise. She turned around to find Minh at the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Oh Mihn, I saw spider, I was trying to spray it." Kagome smiled.   
  
"Oh, ok… umm are will still going to have the family dinner tonight?"  
  
"Of course, unless there is something else you want to do besides that?"  
  
"NO! no, will Daddy be here?"   
  
Kagome let out a small sigh and went over to Minh. "Is there something you want to talk about?"   
  
Minh was about to say something but decided against it, smiled, shook his head and walked back to the party. Kagome was worried, she sighed and went back to the cake.  
  
"Inu-yasha… come back soon."   
  
"He'll be back soon don't worry." The voice was back. "He's on his way right now don't worry."  
  
Kagome grit her teeth. "If you don't leave right now." Silence. Kagome stood there for a few seconds then went back to work. "They just wont give up will they?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Authors note  
Kagome is being harassed by little fairy- demons of a sort; one is a squirrel with a silver wand that is trying to convince her come to the light side. And then there's a small fairy like man that likes to annoy her and tell her to come to the dark side. They both appeared five years after Key and Minh were born and seem to appear every half moon. Keade says that they might be demon sprites; they are usually made and sent by larger demons to bring back food. In other words they lure humans into their masters' mouth. Or they are loose demon sprites that go about driving humans mad, the only way to make them go away is to splash them with the blood of a cat or 'holy' water.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Kagome returned to the living room with the cake in hand, lit with eleven candles ( and another to grow on!).  
  
Happy Birthday to you   
  
Kagome sang as she set the cake down, all the children began to gather around and sing along.   
  
Happy Birthday to you  
  
Minh and Key were pushed towards the cake.   
  
"The camera!" Kagome said and quickly dashed up the stairs to her room to grab the camera.  
  
Happy Birthday, Minh and Key  
  
All of a sudden the world started to spin.  
  
Happy  
  
Spots appeared before her eyes.  
  
Birthday  
  
Everything was slowly blacking out.  
  
To  
  
She fell to the floor unable to move or speak. Pain began to shoot through her body as she fell unconscious.  
  
You  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Kagome awoke in a cold brick room with one window at to her left and large door to her right.  
  
"This place… I've been here before, but where."   
  
Kagome slowly got up and stood in the middle of the room for a while trying to figure out where she could possibly be. Feeling a draft, she noticed that she wasn't wearing the jeans and sweater she had put on earlier. She was wearing her green school uniform.  
  
"What the-."  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Kagome thoughts were interrupted by a scream that sounded amazingly a lot like hers. She ran out the door and down a long, narrow hallway.  
  
*Where am I… this all looks so familiar! This place look's like a cas-* Kagome thought was cut off by another scream.  
  
"INU-YASHA! PLEASE!" Kagome started running faster towards the voice when she heard another scream.  
  
"RUN…. KAGOME RUN, GYAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Kagome stopped running and realized where she is.  
  
"Naraku's… why am I in Naraku's castle castle?"  
  
"INU-YASHA."  
  
"No… it can't… it can't be." Kagome ran down to the end of the hall and ended up in a huge round room with five windows. Standing before her was her younger-self facing Naraku, who stood without his monkey suit. To her right, against one of the walls was an unconscious Inu-yasha. Before she could say a word her younger self spoke.  
  
"It's seems you've won… I may die today but I will not give up trying to stop you, not even in death. And I will NEVER, be afraid of you…never!" What the younger Kagome did not notice was that a pink, purple and blue aura was starting to form her and her hair was starting to flow in the air. Naraku's expression, however, stayed nonchalant.  
  
"Silly girl, I am not going to kill you, I have something more… interesting in mind for the both of us." Naraku smiled cruelly, ignoring the aura swirling around Kagome's body. As long as she doesn't have the Jewel. He thought. She cannot hurt me.   
  
"What do you-?" The younger Kagome stopped talking and looked at her glowing hands.   
  
"What… wait, it doesn't matter, I don't…I . . .I'M NOT AFRAID!" The aura around younger Kagome slowly sucked back into her body and she went into a seemingly deep sleep. Her body lifted off of the ground and large bubble surround encased her body.  
  
Naraku only smiled. "I see you have finally invoked your true power, are you truly a worthy opponent Kagome? Must I fight you?" The bubble split into three and they surrounded Naraku  
  
"What will you do Kagome, what stunt will you pull to avenge the ones I killed?"  
  
"Can you feel?" said a voice from inside the bubble in front of him.   
  
"Can you… no, I am Kagome, I'm not her or her, why can't you feel me."  
  
"Are you happy?" Came a voice from behind him. Naraku turned to see Kagome but she had sad, pink eyes, white lips, and her hair was braided back. She was sitting on top of the floating bubble in a long white kimono, with silver ribbons trailing from her neck to the floor.   
  
"Are you happy?" She repeated.   
  
Naraku only smiled and laughed. "What do you think little witch."  
  
"I do not know, that is why I am asking you."  
  
"Well I must say… I am happy." Naraku laughed again and the girl only tilted her head.  
  
"Why do people lie, it only makes them sad in the future, people are hurt from lies. Many people hide and die in their kingdom of lies, will you?"  
  
Naraku felt irritated by the question but kept the smile on his face and answered sarcastically "Are you trying to tell me I lied to you?"  
  
"No, I am saying you lied to yourself, I am Power." The girl leaned back and turned into a mist that was absorbed back into the bubble she had been sitting on. Naraku looked frowned and continued to wait.  
  
"Well I was expecting a little more than a conversation, but if you're tying to kill me with boredom it   
won't work."   
  
"Do you love?" came a voice to his left. It was another Kagome look alike but this dark, like an evil Kagome. She had red eyes, and hair three times as long as it would normally be. She wore a short, black skirt, a black tank top and thigh-high black boots.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Naraku was not prepared for that question; however he masked his voice and face to not show his surprise.  
  
"Stupid wench, I do not have time for your foolishness."  
  
"Do not stall just tell me do you or so you not love me, tell me you have or have not been watching me. Tell me, do you or do you not want to touch me, do not lie I can see that you do. It is in your eyes. You want to hold me, yes?"   
  
Naraku was just stood there watching her.  
  
"What no answer, come on." Kagome lifted her legs so he could see beneath her skirt. "Come closer." She demanded.   
  
Naraku did not hesitate, he walked towards her; set his hand on her left leg and dug his claws into her skin. However, she only smiled.  
  
"Tell me Naraku, tell me you love me." Naraku was silent for a moment.  
  
"Do you play with me girl?"   
  
She only smiled. "I may or I may not be, now tell me . . . do you love me?" The girl asked as she stroked his hair.  
  
Naraku pulled his face in close to her leg "…No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why… Because you are her, you resemble her, but you are stronger. You have more love in your soul. You are brighter that she was, you are a one of a kind, but if the only way to insure my power is to...." Naraku broke into a smile and looked straight into the girl's eyes "No, it is mine, how foolish of me! And you, you who will soon become the point of all desire and then die in my arms."   
  
The girls smile disappeared, her eyes went blank. Naraku smiled at this change in her, she had been acting way to cocky and happy.  
  
"What? Did you not like my answer? Do not ask what you do not want to know." Naraku smiled coldly, everything was silent and still. Suddenly Naraku yanked his hand away in pain, hurriedly whipping her blood of his hand. The older Kagome watched as her look-alike, stared at Naraku in hatred. When Kagome looked at the girl's leg she noticed that the blood was seeping back into the wound, she was healing herself.   
  
"Are you mad witch, you seem to be. It is odd, you are not a demon but your blood burns with hatred.   
Maybe it's time for you to die in my arms."   
  
  
  
************************************   
Lord Shippou speaking  
  
Hey it took me a while to write this, and then I got lazy but hey I know have my own computer so I'm actually able to write it now. Um I would appreciate some comments good or bad, but not to bad or ells I'll cry, then I'll kill you ^_^. I wouldn't mind hearing any suggestions ether, does Naraku sound like Naraku, or does Kagome sound like Kagome you know. Well I must start on the third chapter now… where the hell do I start? 


End file.
